User talk:MTracey1
This talk page was archived on 14/10/2012 and again on 25/6/2013. Discussions prior to the ones on this page can be found on one of the following Archive pages: [[User talk:MTracey1/Archive1|'Archive1']] (March—October 2012) [[User talk:MTracey1/Archive2|'Archive2']] (October 2012—June 2013) My proposal to make Matt an admin As you are able to see here, I am proposing to make Matt an admin. I'm about 99% percent sure you would be okay with this were he to accept. I just want full confirmation of this. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. (note two things: 1. I was going to say 99.99% sure, but I thought it would silly; 2. I used the percent sign and the word percent...) —Gyaro Maguus— 00:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I was unaware of the game show's existence. I didn't stop me fixing a hyphen that you wrote into an en dash per MOS:DASH on it. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Took me some time to learn the proper use of dashes too. My contributions is full of those types of corrections. Oddly enough, my dad hates them! Anyway, I need to get to bed (I'm at home now, bedtime is earlier (by about an hour or two (yes, I was going to bed at around 3 am or 4 am when not partying))). And I assure you, as much I might want to (mainly out of curiousity), I am very unlikely to ever get around to seeing it. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Another thing I've learnt from Wikipedia – it is 3 (space) am not 3am. And you should have written 8–5 (with an en dash) (learning Alt+0150 helps). I'm trying not to annoy my parents too much – keeping Mum happy is the most important things in life – hence the slightly earlier bedtimes (while I am talking about it, look at the first message currently in your talk page, where I go off to bed at 24 minutes past midnight). Referring back to the game show, I have Sky+HD and Sky Go. I really don't have much excuse to not see it one day, as my parents are in bed before midnight (no, I don't know how they do it) and my brother is not at home to force me to bed early either. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know not to copyedit talk messages as well, I was once randomly looking through some guy's talk page and I apparently he corrected an error someone made in a talk page (who was nice and understanding), and this person told it is best to not do it in the future. That reminds me, when Randomg returns, I will set up a forum discussion on whether we should have a universal form of English (British) or British unless a dialect of English is used in that country (USA, Australia, NZ, Canada, etc). :::::I have gone off Gangnam Style a bit (I still like the song, just not as much as before). I really struggle to hold onto a favourite song for an extended period of time, and can have more than one at a time. Currently "Lies" by McFly and "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy are my favourites. Other favourite songs since Gangnam Style include "Stonger (What Doesn't Kill You)" (Kelly Clarkson), "The Pretender" (Foo Fighters), "Black and Blue" (STITCH – a band formed by two friends of mine and two of their friends), "Shake It" (The Casanovas – F1 2011 theme song), "Hurricane" (Panic! At The Disco), "Now" (Paramore), "Still Into You" (Paramore), "No Need For Satisfaction" (The Durango Riot), "My Songs Know What Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)" (Fall Out Boy), "Young Volcanoes" (Fall Out Boy), "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" (P!nk), "Never Again" (Kelly Clarkson), "If We Ever Meet Again" (Timbaland ft. Katy Perry), "Love How it Hurts" (Scouting For Girls). Note that this is not a full list! —Gyaro Maguus— 14:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::"Showing your age", you are less than ten years older than me. But to fair, music moves along – I grew up with Britney Spears, Kylie Minogue, Busted and most importantly, S Club 7 (I can barely believe that Britney is only 31!) My music taste has barely changed, but these days I like rock songs that are intense. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I think Manipe F1 has been shut down... As the section header says, I think Manipe F1 is gone, I has been routine maintenance for a good few days now. I propose using STATS F1 and ChicaneF1 instead. Laps and kilometres completed can be removed from articles if we can't find a suitable replacement website which cares about them (discussion including Matt would be required (and Randomg (and maybe Giles (possibly on Talk:Statbox)))) (Enough brackets?) —Gyaro Maguus— 00:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough, whatever you do, it'll replace your stat spreadsheets. I am not familiar with SQL (I know of its existence as a computer language of some sort, nothing else, but I have looked at its Wikipedia page at least once), so I have absolutely no idea how that will turn out, but I would make using Wikia a final option (because people can make new pages). And I would add more stats than Manipe F1 (take a few off STATS and Chicane if possible (or other websites, there is an absolute ton of F1 stat websites, none of which are like Manipe F1, and hence not to the wiki's requirements)), but I can assure you I said that before (it is quite simply do not make not a Manipe F1 copy) or you have already planned that (in which case ignore all but the first two sentences and the following stuff). P.S. Bart Simpson, like the rest of the Simpson's never ages. However, if they did, the fact that Maggie is in the early days of her music career in her 20s (24 if born in 1989, 21 or 22 by your reckoning) is scary enough! Oh, and 25 years since the McLaren MP4/4, and no man on this planet was alive the same time as Queen Victoria was (still a fair few women who were). —Gyaro Maguus— 00:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::# Whatever works, as long it works. However, wouldn't you need about 20–50 other templates to make the 885 work? One for each stat, one for say, fastest laps and laps lead, conversion templates... ::# The Simpson's timeline is set in a floating timeline, you are right about Bart's age, and Maggie was born at some point, but no-one seriously cares. ::# For my placement year, I REALLY hope I can get it at McLaren. I'll take my camera around with me, and hopefully, I will be able to get in an MP4/4, and yes, owl-masked Stuart with Fibonacci pigeons would not last for much longer as my Facebook profile and cover. If at some point I start editing more or less solely on McLaren, you will know why. ::# Other random age facts: you are two years older than Maria Sharapova (yes, she is only 26) and both Roger Federer and Serena Williams will only be 32 later this year. (For Wimbledon, c'mon 26-year-old Andy Murray). —Gyaro Maguus— 01:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::# Maybe ignore the SQL idea and start the wiki as you finish your exams. I was thinking titling the races by their number (1, 2, 3, ... 883, 884, 885, for example) would potentially simplify the counting on the drivers. Or all the stats counting expressions could be put in templates and count ALL races. :::# (and 4. ) If one day, I get to go to a birthday party of yours, I'll get you a Sharapova poster to compliment to The Simpson's one. As I type, she is in the second round. :) And if you want to stop working on your computer for eternity... here is a desktop background I can be evil... :::# But they need financial people in the company, that is why I am hopeful for a placement... —Gyaro Maguus— 15:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S. after my errors on the new Grand Prix template wikitable-navbox, maybe my template advice is best not taken... —Gyaro Maguus— 17:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Another thing, please archive your talk page again (or when it reaches 50 topics)... it's length is getting annoying for me. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I knew there would be a flaw in my plans. The picture is SFW, Sharapova is fully clothed, just looking sexy (she can't not look sexy). Since I will now be on a streak of 151 days as I submit this message, I would consider finding you and killing you (yes, that is meme-adapted, and yes, I don't actually mean it, I am a pacifist and killing is wrong) if you were to block me before day 365. Don't forgot to include teams, entrants, constructors, engine suppliers, tyres etc into the equations. I would include season stats for all of these (and drivers), for the season articles. I'll help out when I can (and you should talk to Matt about it, you can probably explain it better than I), but my primary concern (rightly?) is this wiki. Please note, all I will need to do is to look at a few of the templates and I should have a good idea of what to write, I'' won't need it to be explained to me (unlike the Countdown template). —Gyaro Maguus— 00:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I could unblock myself because I am a bureaucrat, admin rights don't actually allow me to do that. Your template skills are too useful, I wouldn't block you. Let us hope for the best in terms of the wiki not being deleted. Maybe, if you feel it is an issue, you could split up the race templates into each stat and into each division (driver, team, that sort of thing. I don't want to call it a category). I have absolutely no idea if it would help the situation but I am good at brainstorming useless ideas. The Law of Averages dictates that one or two will be good occasionally. And if the picture isn't sexy enough, here is the Google Search I performed and here is a hotter selection that only just constitutes SFW (there is one of her in a bikini at a resolution of 1600 x 1200!). Anyway, ''we have like no policies, Wikia has the policies, and NSFW images go against that (though I will set up a forum discussion discussing conventions (like hyphens in constructor-engine names (seriously, it is only en dashes I don't want!), and those will be called teams, etc) —Gyaro Maguus— 02:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for archiving. I'll start the discussions for the conventions at the weekend. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Paul di Resta Career Results issue I'm not too sure what the problem is with it, but the Career Results on Paul di Resta's article does not work. I don't think the problem is on Di Resta's page. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Manipe F1's current state I still intend to develop the Stats wiki. Simply because Manipe F1 is not perfect, and I can develop more of my own stats (I love making stats of things). I'm using STATS F1 for the date articles (which actually is better as they have non-championship drivers). However, I can now do more with the , and articles, since the full stat list is around now. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Further to the mention of the Stats wiki, can you fix Template:1950 Laps and Template:1950 KmsRaced on the Stats wiki? —Gyaro Maguus— 13:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate it when typing happens slowly! Thanks for the fixes (when you do them), they have been annoying me. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ??? And why are you talking about this Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 06:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) TeamSpeak Hey fellas, Just wanted you all to know that I am going to purchase a TeamSpeak 3 server over the next couple of days, whilst I am primarily using it for gaming with a few of my mates, I would like to invite you all to join the server if you wish. For those of you that don't know, TS3 is a voice communication system that allows people to interact with eachother over the program. It is available for download here, http://www.teamspeak.com/. Whilst I'm aware that we all live in different timezones, with Gyarados and MTracey living in the UK and myself and Matt living in Australia ( albeit different time zones ). I was curious if you were interested in potentially having a meeting over TS on the possible direction of this wiki and the future plans we have for it, as well as prioritising important articles that need to be updated. Will probably be much more efficient in getting ideas and queries across if we are communicating in the real-time rather leaving messages on eachother's walls. If you guys agree to this, hopefully we can compromise to find a reasonable time where all four of us are available and hopefully have a weekly or bi-weekly meeting. So what do you guys reckon? PS. Will give out server details once I have purchased the server. Randomg (talk) 08:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spotlight and new main page Firstly, the spotlighting. Yes, you might as well. Views increased notably because of it. I'll try to edit properly (more than just the date articles) to help out the readying process for it. Secondly, the new main page. You are fully welcome to redesign it and do whatever you need for it. As I noted when I researched the wiki, the current design has been in force since (the 26th of) November 2008, nearly five years ago. The designer doesn't even edit here anymore. So it is about time we put our own stamp on the main page. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :It should be noted that Wikia have developed a fancy set of coding for main pages ... and we currently use two (colourful) tables which require careful monitoring to ensure that they are the same height as each other. And while we are making these changes, we could add more things into it (maybe move the On This Day to the main body (which would use Template:OTD but mean that Template:Main OTD isn't used on the main page anymore)). And making the change for 2014 is a good idea, since, in essence, F1 itself is undergoing a makeover. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC) 2013 driver table needs to be thinned... The driver placings on the 2013 season article has got too wide... I suggest removing the flags. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I use Internet Explorer on a laptop (don't judge me for using IE). Räikkönen, Hülkenberg and another driver were being pushed down below the flag. I think that if stops working effectively for one of us, then some viewers will it not working, which It looks fine now. Hopefully there won't be any other problems that I see with it, but I would be surprised if no action was required. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the font size of the team names should be reduced first, since that is not the primary piece of information. However, this would only save, say, ten pixels at most (more likely five) and would only mean the table is spaced out properly for two or three more races. ::I would, actually, consider removing the teams from the drivers' table (but keep the drivers in the constructors' table). It works well on the table in and we don't put them on the career results tables in drivers article (I understand this is because of space issues). I would want this discussed with Matt and RandomG though. ::Anyway, it should be noted that next year has at least 20 races, i.e. more than this year., so what works here could very annoyingly fail at the last race(s). ::I've also come to a possible reasoning on why you didn't see the problem – we use the default font (for the browser). It could be assumed that the Chrome default font is thinner than the IE default font – hence why I saw it and you didn't. I don't think it has anything to do with monitor size; size on my old computer the smaller backgrounds failed to cover the whole screen, and the space covered in the sides of the screen by the background area was bigger. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of unused photos? So yeah, I was looking through randomly and I came across a lot of tiny, unusable images, User:Rockhopperharr's Club Penguin stuff, unused flag images, and your F hat. After you explain the F hat, do you think I/we/me, you and Matt should delete most of what I/we/me, you and Matt see unfit for the wiki? —Gyaro Maguus— 01:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not intending to delete DriverButton, it might be usable. Also, credit to LB22 for trying with this File:Wiki.PNG wiki logo! I might see if there is any more to remove Rugby Sevens are coming 06:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Also, what should be done with File:Background0001.png? —Gyaro Maguus— 15:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::And on the subject of deleting things, should we delete the F1 Times articles? —Gyaro Maguus— 16:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Grand Prix Template May I ask why you are going to add gp templates. For example Rugby Sevens are coming 06:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spotlight 2 I will message you if it gets accepted before you return, even though I assume that they'll message you anyway. If accepted, I'll keep an eye on when it comes up. And then, the daily view count and our WAM score. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:23, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Broken bar charts HOPEFULLY FIXED. I forgot to put Räikkönen ahead of Hamilton. Hopefully that was the problem. —Gyaro Maguus— 08:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I can't see anything like that. Maybe it is a problem with Chrome. Maybe ... restart your browser? —Gyaro Maguus— 09:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) An idea for some stat templates for constructors While thinking of creating the List of Constructors article (the List of Drivers should be created beforehand), I came up with the idea of putting the stats of current teams into templates (such as Template:Stats/Ferrari) that would allow the stats of the current teams to change after race (as they do in the infoboxes) on multiple articles. They would be created in the same way as the stats in the infoboxes, with all those stats for the constructor on each template. Is this advisable and/or workable? —Gyaro Maguus— 12:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Edited on 13:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight #2 Hi. Thanks for your detailed response to the adoption criteria -- I appreciate it! F1 Wiki is still in good shape and I will be happy to approve it for another spotlights. -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Adding scheduled distance to GP infoboxes I was wondering if you could add a scheduled distance parameter to the Grand Prix infoboxes, for races that don't complete the full distance. This would combine with the "distance" label changing to "completed distance" for races with the scheduled distance. Sound good? —Gyaro Maguus— 14:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Hopefully you can get your laptop fixed soon (for your own sake, not just the wiki's!). —Gyaro Maguus— 11:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) F1 Website notability and I jinxed something # I feel that the only future articles on this wiki that go by Wikipedia's notability guidelines are the articles on the F1 Wiki and the F1 WikiProject on Wikipedia. We do have history, but I feel an article on ourselves is a too much at the moment. # I jinxed it at point two about 49 weeks ago. Räikkönen is apparently set to miss the last two races. Now we you need to work out what to do to the templates. However, I would wait until Valsecchi is confirmed before you make any changes. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :#Fair enough, I agree completely. :#That was a lot easier than I thought it would be... —Gyaro Maguus— 14:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Fingers crossed they choose Valsecchi... —Gyaro Maguus— 15:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC)